Custom:Lego Guardians Of The Galaxy
Lego Marvel’s Guardians Of The Galaxy is 4th upcoming installment of the lego marvel series on the Playstation 4, Xbox one, Nintendo Switch, It is released on December 14, 2018. Story The game begins with Thanos in a secret lair with villains like Ego, Ronan, Nebula, and with cull obsidian. He begins watching over stark tower on his screen. He is planning on building the Stone Ray, a Ray used to find the 6 infinity stones. At The Collector’s museum, It was a special party on Star lord winning a battle against Groot. Thanos appeared on one of the screens saying he has began building a stone Ray and is trying to take over the world. The guardians knew thanos was at a secret hydra base. They arrived in that base and cull obsidion came to fight while the other villains escape. Thanos assigned each villain a job. He assigned nebula to find more supplies for the stone Ray, Ronan to prevent the guardians on reaching their flying space thingy like asteroid M, Ego to be his assistant, and cull obsidian to be a fighter. Cull was later defeated. The guardians were now on a mission to retrieve a special item in nova corps headquarters. The door was locked and prevented by a wall. Nova came in and helped. After they reached the top of nova corps, the found a whole army of ronan’s in their. The soon took out the army and Ronan. and retrieved the item called the stonetracker. It can find out where thanos is building his Ray. But it has to be placed at a certain spot in Knowhere. They soon used the milano to fly to knowhere. When they flew, the ship ran out of batteries and energy, that it crashed somewhere. The guardians were now on the collecter’s museum again. They found a whole pack of batteries, but it was stolen from nebula. Nebula was on a truck. The guardians took the galactic car and chased after her. Nebula went inside the ship, now driving. The guardians used a eject button and landed on the truck. They went across the whole truck and defeated nebula. They used the truck to a jurassic place. They decided to go there because it might reveal thano’s plan on that spot. When they got there, there were dinosaurs. After they made it pass the dinosaurs, Ego came in and battled. Ego soon mind controlled all the guardians except Groot and Star lord. Ego soon was defeated by Star lord. The guardians were back to normal. Star lord placed the item in the machine and it revealed his plans were actually in knowhere. They put new batteries on the Milano and went to knowhere. They flew through space. They soon found knowhere. They met up with Cosmo the dog. Star lord called in the avengers and inhumans for the battle. They found the arena and found thanos. Thano‘s gaunlet soon broke after a battle. He now coudnt use the stones. He used the ray to shrink earth. He did it. The guardians soon won the battle, but they had to put earth to its normal size. They tried using the stone Ray and it worked. It was victory for all. During the minor ending, It is seen that the black orders arrived but fell into bricks after being tired in a long journey. Characters More to be added Levels Category:Customs Category:Custom Video Games